A Shadow in the Light (Shadow the Hedgehog love story)
by shadowgirl303
Summary: Three friends find themselves transported to another world when they find a Chaos Emerald. Will they be able to find a way back? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I originally had this story over on my Quizilla account, but Quizilla is shutting down. I wasn't planning on moving anything, but then I said "screw it, I'll move it. I never finished it, and I don't think I will. I was like 14 or 15 when I wrote this, so it won't be that great. I'm gonna say it now, there will be swearing. It's rated M just because of some of the language used.**

* * *

><p>I ran outside. I was angry at my brother and sister. We were fighting over the TV again. My sister was watching a show I totally hated. So we were fighting because of it. It ended with an "I hate you!" from me and me running outside with a bag full of my favorite things, and my cell phone in my pocket. And I began to walk down the street. After about five minutes, I'm down to the main street. Eventually, I make it down to the park, where I meet up my friends<p>

Dalton and Brendan.

"Hi Melissa!" they say

"Hi" is all I said. I walk over to a bench and sit down. All that walking wore me out. Brendan walks over and sits next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"I got into a fight with my brother and sister and walked out on them." I answer.

"You walked out on them?" Dalton asked, as he came and sat by me.

"Well, yeah. They fuckin' pissed me off." I say

"So" they both say.

"What else was I supposed to do? Cuss them off and get grounded for life when my sister tattles on me."

"Well, you could just lock yourself in your room or something like that." Brendan says.

"Well, maybe I wasn't thinking of that." I say.

"Well," Dalton says as he wraps an arm around me, "Now that you're out here, where do want to go?"

"I don't know, I guess to the river." I answer.

"Okay, lets go." he says, as he jumps up and stretches a hand out to me. I grab it and he pulls me to my feet. Brendan gets up on his own, and we begin to walk toward downtown, where the river is located.

* * *

><p>We reach the river. I walk toward the stone wall and look at the river. It brings back happy memories of my childhood. Dalton and Brendan walk up to me and look at the river, too. I look at them and smile. I suddenly look down at the grass near the river and see something. Something blue.<p>

"Hey, what's that?" I wonder aloud.

Dalton and Brendan suddenly look down and say "huh?"

I go down and pick it up. They follow me. I start to examine it.

"What is it?" Dalton asks.

"It looks like..." Brendan wonders.

"It looks like a... blue Chaos Emerald." I say.

Suddenly, it starts to glow bight. We cover our eyes.

"What's happening!?" Dalton yells. A light starts to envelope us. Then I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a huge headache. I moan as I climb to my feet. Then, I notice that I'm in a forest.

"What the fuck... where am I." I wonder. I look around some more and notice Dalton and Brendan are no where to be seen. "And where's Dalton and Brendan at?" I look around some more. "Damn! I'm all alone! And I don't know where I'm at!" I then look at my hand and realize that I'm still holding the Chaos Emerald. "Did you send me here?" I ask it, not expecting an answer. "Well, I better start looking around." I put the Emerald in my bag and begin to wander around.

I eventually come to a clearing with a lake. I walk up to the lake and look at my reflection. Instead of seeing a human staring back at me, I see a hedgehog. A blue hedgehog with the same eyes, outfit, and scar over my eye.

"What the... where am I?" I wonder. "Am I on... Mobious?" I continue to stare at my reflection. I need to find Dalton and Brendan. Fast! I think to myself. I start to run. I ran past many tree, jumping over objects on the ground. I run through some brush and into someone. I fall down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you dumb ass!" I yelled as I looked up. Standing in front of me was a yellow hedgehog with brown eyes. He was wearing gloves and white sneakers.

"Sorry!" he says as he helps me up. He voice sounded very familiar.

"Brendan, is that you?"

"Umm... yeah. But, how do you... wait." he says as he looks me over. "Melissa?" I nod. "Oh thank God!" He hugs me. "Where the hell did you go?"

"I don't know!" He lets me go and looks into my eyes.

"Why are we hedgehogs?"

"I... don't know."

"Oh, well that explains a lot."

"But I don't know."

"Where are we at anyways?"

"Mobious. The Chaos Emerald brought us here. And I have a feeling Dalton is around here, somewhere, too."

"Okay, lets go look for him." We start to wander around, in hopes of finding our friend."

Dalton's POV:

I'm lost! I don't know where I'm at. And my friends are no where to be seen!

"Shit!" I yell. "Where the hell am I? Melissa, Brendan, where the fuck are you at?" I'm alone. And there is one thing I'm very confused about: How the hell did I become a hedgehog? I look at a tree and punch it as hard as I could, making it snap in two. I sigh and start to walk away, in hopes of finding my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa's POV:

"We've been walking for an hour now!" Brendan whines.

"So." I say.

"And we haven't found him yet!" he yells.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. I know it."

"But what if we don't? What if he isn't here?"

I stop in my tracks. What if Brendan's right. What if he ISN'T here. I began to feel sad. I loved Dalton. He's my best friend. I then relize that Brendan was looking at me.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"What if you're right?"

He chuckles. "Don't worry, Missy." He puts his hands on my shoulders. "We'll find him. I know it." I nod. He removes his hands from my shoulders.

"Okay! Lets go!" I run straight forward, through some brush, and run into someone. I fall again. "Oww..." I moan as I look up. I see a green hedgehog, who was wearing red sneakers and gloves, with familiar looking blue eyes.

"Dalton?"

* * *

><p>Dalton's POV:<p>

Someone just ran through some brush and into me. I stumble back some, but she falls down.

"Oww..." she moans as she looks up at me. She is a blue hedgehog, with a scar over her right eye andhas hazel green eyes. She is wearing a light blue tank top, blue jeans, and black sneakers. She was also wearing a pair of glasses. She look very familiar.

"Dalton?" she says.

"Melissa?" I question. She nods. My heart does a flip in my chest. I pull her to her feet and hug her. She hugs back. "Oh, Melissa! I was worried!"

"Dalton! I thought I'd never see you again!" I pull back from her and look into her eyes. I begin to lean in some...

* * *

><p>Melissa's POV:<p>

"Dalton! I thought I'd never see you again!" He pulls back and looks into my eyes. I stare into his eyes and become dazed. He smirks some and leans closer to me. I begin to get excited and close my eyes.

Then, we heard someone yell "Hey! Lets not get lovey-dovey now!" We stop and look at Brendan.

"BRENDAN!" we yell.

Damn it! Every time we try to kiss, something has to happen to ruin it!

"Hey! I think we should at least look for shelter. It's going to be dark soon." Brendan says.

"I guess you're right." I say. And we start to look for shelter.

* * *

><p>We find a cave.<p>

"I wonder if that's a safe place to stay?" Dalton wonders.

"Only one way to find out." I say, and walk into the cave. They follow.

"Wow, sure is dark in here." Brendan says.

"No duh." I mumble.

"It looks pretty safe." Dalton says.

"I guess we stay the night here. But we will need to gather supplies."

"Where the hell will we find the supplies at?"

"The forest." I start to walk out of the cave.

"Don't you think its sort of dangerous now?" Brendan asks.

"Not really. I ain't afraid of the dark."

"Guess we should go look for supplies then." Dalton says.

* * *

><p>We had made a fire with the gathered firewood. Dalton and Brendan were at the fire, trying to get warm. I, however, was against the wall, wondering what was going on back home.<p>

"Hey Melissa, don't you want to get warm?" Dalton asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, not really." I mumble.

He walks over and sits next to me. "What's wrong?" I look into his eyes and see a worried look in them.

"Oh, nothing."

"Yes, there is. I can tell."

"Damn, you know me too well."

He smiles. "Yes, I do know you well. We've been friends since we were ten. So tell me what's wrong."

I sigh. "I'm just wondering what my family is doing back home. Do you think they miss me?"

"Probably. But they might think you're with me or Brendan."

"True." Then he wraps an arm around me. I begin to stare into his eyes. He starts to smile.

"Hey, lets go to the fire and warm up." He says.

"Okay." We get up and walk over to the fire. I begin to feel warm. I lay head on Dalton's shoulder.

"When do you think we will get home?" Brendan asks.

"I don't know." Dalton says. I begin to feel tired. I close my eyes and start to doze off.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to find myself on the hard, cold ground. I sit up and look around. I see Brendan on one side of me and Dalton on the other. I smile and shake Dalton some.

"Hey, wake up." I say.

He moans and sits up. "I'm up."

I smile. "Morning."

"Hello, cute stuff." I giggle and blush some. He smirks and leans in towards me. I begin to get excited again. We hear Brendan mumbling and stop and look at him.

"Ignore him." I whisper. He looks at me again and starts to lean in again. I close my eyes, waiting for it. Then, we hear a loud explosion, which makes us jump, and wakes Brendan up.

"What the hell?!" he yells. We get up and run outside. We see a blue hedgehog, a black hedgehog, and a fat man in a floating chair thing. I gasp. I knew who they were.

"Oh my God." I whisper.

"Who are they?" Dalton and Brendan ask.

"Sonic, Shadow, and Eggman." They are real.

"So, what are you up to, Eggman?" Sonic asks.

"None of your damn business." Shadow says.

Obviously, Shadow is working for Eggman. I began to feel my heart pound in my chest. I've been in love with him for God knows how long. I start to get a little closer.

"Melissa! What are you doing?" Brendan asks.

"What does it look like?" I stop and hide behind a tree when I get close enough.

"So, Sonic, you plan to ruin my plans again. Well,I won't let you!" Eggman yells. Soon, a lot of robots appear out of no where. I turn around and see Dalton and Brendan behind me.

I turn back around and see Sonic smirking and he says "Is that all you've got? Pretty pathetic."

"Oh yeah? Attack!" The robots all jump at Sonic. He disappears and reappears behind the robots.

Super speed. I think. Sonic begins to fight the robots. We were so busy watching the fight that we didn't notice Shadow disappear. He reappears behind me and grabs me and covers my mouth. Dalton turns around and sees this. He gets an angry look on his face and tackles Shadow, causing him to let me go. Brendan turns around and sees me, with a shocked look on my face, and Dalton and Shadow fighting each other.

"What the hell's going on?" he asks.

"Shadow grabbed me!" I said. Brendan growls.

"Why did you grab her!?" Dalton yells.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Shadow growls.

"What's going on Shadow?" Eggman yells. I turn around and notice that Sonic had destroyed all the robots, and was now looking at us, along with Egghead.

Shadow pushes Dalton away and says "I think we found who we were looking for."

"Alright, grab the girl. We'll take care of her first." Eggman says. I gasp.

"Oh no you don't!" Dalton says, as he attacks Shadow again. I start to become afraid. I slowly take a step back and Brendan grabs me and holds me.

I turn and see Sonic attack Eggman's chair-thingy and it goes flying and Eggman yells "Woooaah!" Sonic then joins Dalton fight against Shadow.

I couldn't believe this! "Hey! Stop fighting!" I yell. They instantly stop fighting and look at me. "What does Eggman want with us?"

Shadow smirks and says "You'll see." He start to walk towards me.

Sonic runs in front of me and and says "Don't touch her, Shadow."

"Why not?"

"I want a damn answer before you take me to Egghead!" I growl.

"Boy are you feisty."

I break free from Brendan's grasp. "I fucking don't give a damn, now answer me before I make you."

"I'm not telling you."

I growl and try to run at him, but Brendan grabs me and says "Don't start."

"I don't have time for this." Shadow says, as he turns and start to walk away.

Wimp. I think.

"Okay, just who are you guys?" Sonic asks.

"I'm Melissa, that's Brendan." I say while pointing behind me.

Dalton walks up and says "And I'm Dalton."

"Where did you guys come from?"

"Another planet." Brendan says.

"What do you mean?"

"Its a long... difficult story." I answer.

"Well... do you guys need a place to stay?"

We nod.

"Okay, you guys can stay at my place." He start to walk away, but stops. "Oh, by the way, my name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Lets go!" He starts to walk away, and we follow.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrive at a big, yellow mansion. Sonic runs up to the door and opens it for us and we go inside. As soon as we were in the door, Amy attacks Sonic in a hug.

"SONIC!" she yells.

"Amy! Let me go!" he says. She lets go and sees us.

"Hey, who are they?" she asks.

"Some people I met in the forest. The girl is Melissa, the green hedgehog is Dalton, and the yellow hedgehog is Brendan."

"Oh, I'm Amy Rose." She walks up to me and growls "You better not touch my Sonic."

I back up some and say "Calm down, I'm not after him." A purple cat and silver hedgehog come down the stairs and see us. I recognized them as Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Silver asks.

"Melissa, Dalton, Brendan." Sonic says as he points at each of us.

"I'm Silver, and that's Blaze." He says. I wave.

"Hey, come to the living room. I want you guys to meet everyone else." Sonic says. We follow Sonic to the living room, and see Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and Rouge. They look at us.

"Umm... hello." I say.

"Guys, this is Melissa, Dalton, and Brendan." Sonic says ans he points at each of us when he says our names. Cream and Cheese get up and walk up to us.

"Hello, my name is Cream, and this is my special chao friend, Cheese." she says.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" Cheese says.

"Nice to meet you both." I say.

Tails jumps up and says "I'm Miles Prower, but just call me Tails."

Rouge gets up and walks up to us. "I'm Rouge." she says.

"And I'm Knuckles." Knuckles says from the couch.

"Why are you guys here for anyways?" Blaze asks.

"Well, uh..." I begin.

"We saw Sonic fighting Eggman, so we started to watch. And when we weren't looking, Shadow tried to kidnap her." Brendan finishes for me.

"Is this true Sonic?" Amy asks. Sonic nods.

"Why would Shadow try to kidnap you?" Rouge asks.

"Beats me." I say.

"Knowing Eggman, he wants them for their powers." Sonic says.

"But as far as we know, we don't have any abnormal powers... besides the ones were born with." Dalton says.

"Which are?"

"I have super strength, he can breathe in water, and she can talk to animals."

"Maybe he knows something about you guys that you don't." Silver says.

"Maybe." I mumble.I wonder if they were after the Chaos Emerald we have.

"Maybe you guys have something they want." Knuckles suggests.

"Well, we do have a Chaos Emerald." I say.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room (except me, Dalton, and Brendan) yell. I pull my bag off my back and pull out the Chaos Emerald.

"Oh, hello beautiful." Rouge says.

"Where did you get it?" Silver asks.

"Back home." Brendan says.

"They want to know where, dim-wit." I say.

"Back on our home planet of Earth." he says as he gives me this look that says you didn't have to mean about it. Everyone looked very confused.

"We found it and it brought us here." I add.

"Umm... okay. Maybe we should find you guys a room to sleep in, and show you around the rest of the house." Sonic says.

"Okay, works for me." Dalton says. We follow Sonic up the stairs and see a long hallway with many doors. He goes down the hallway, pointing out who's room was who's.

He eventually stops at a door and says "This is one of the vacant rooms." He opens the door and reveals a huge room three beds, a tv, three bean bags, a balcony, three closets, and a bathroom.

"Wow! This room is huge!" I say.

"You guys like it?"

"Yeah we do." we say.

"Okay, I guess that's settled then. Are you guys hungry or anything?"

"Yeah." Dalton and Brendan say.

"Not really." I say.

"Wait... how are you not hungry?" Sonic asks.

"Slow metabolism. You guys go on without me. I'll just hang around in here."

"Okay. Later." They then walk out of the room, leaving me alone. I go and sit down on one of the beds.


	6. Chapter 6

Its been two hours since we picked out our rooms. I decided to play on my laptop while Dalton and Brendan were off doing their own thing.

"Hey, what's up?" Someone asked. I look up and see Silver.

"Hey, not much." I respond.

He looks at my laptop. "What game are you playing?"

"Sims game."

"Oh, is it fun?"

"Kinda."

"Back on your home planet, what did you do for fun?"

"Well,I did a bunch of things that were fun."

"Like?"

"I don't know. Hang out with friends. Play video games. Stuff like that."

"Okay." There was a moment of silence. "Those two boys that you were with. Are they your friends?"

"Well, yeah. Actually, their my best friends. We do almost everything together." I answer.

"Do you have a family?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like them."

"Why?"

"I just don't. They try to control my life. And I'm pretty sure that if they could, they would tell me to stary away from Dalton and Brendan."

"But, don't you miss them?"

"No."

Blaze then walks in and says "Hi!"

"Hi."

She looks at us and asks "What are you two doing?" I shrug my shoulders. She walks up to me and looks at my laptop. "Can I play?"

"Sure, I guess." I hand her my laptop.

"What game is it?"

"Sims 2."

"Now what are you going to do?" Silver asks. I shrug and pull my MP3 player out of my bag. "What do you have in there?"

"I've got a DS Lite, a GameBoy Advanced, a drawing pad and some pencils, and a bunch of games to go with my DS and GameBoy."

"Why do you have so much in there?"

"I don't know for sure. I guess I don't trust my stuff with my family." I turn my MP3 onand a song I don't know or care about comes on.

"What do you know about me?"

"Umm... not very much. I just know your name and stuff. I also know that you're my age. Same with Blaze."

"What else?"

"Umm... not much else." I pull out my GameBoy and turn it on. As soon as the menu pops up, I start to play. And I begin to think. I thought Shadow was good. I thought he went to the good side when he got his memory back. "Hey, I thought Shadow was on the good side. How come he works for Eggman?"

"No one knows his true motives."

"Okay." I mumble. I look out the window and see that its starting to get dark. I look at the clock on my game and it says its 8:30. Its getting late.

Dalton walks in the room and sees us. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" He asks.

"I'm not sure."

He walks over to me. "What are you playing?"

"A game." He sits down next to me and starts to watch me. "Hey, where's Brendan?"

"Right here." Brendan says as he walks into the room.

"Hey, Brendan."

"What are you doing?"

"Not much. Hey Blaze, can I have my laptop back?"

"Sure. I'm done playing anyways." she says as she hands me my laptop. I exit off the game and turn it off.

"Sonic says you guys have powers. What powers do you guys have?" Brendan asks.

"I have telekinesis, she has pryokinesis."

"Pryoki-what?" I ask, very confused.

"Fire powers."

"Oh."

"I'm going down stairs." Blaze says, as she gets up and heads for the door.

"Same here." Silver says as he heads for the door.

"See ya." I say. As soon as they were out the door, I ask "Where were you guys?"

"Outside." Brendan says.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to figure out a way to get home." Dalton says.

"Okay. But... I kinda like it here." I mumble.

"Why?"

"Because my family isn't here."

Dalton sits on the bed next to me. "You must really hate your family."

"I know." I look into his eyes. They're filled with worry. "Hey. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." I whisper.

He gets closer to me and whispers "How could you hate your family so much?"

"I just do."

"Just remember this: I will always be by your side, no matter what."

I feel my heart skip a beat. "Thanks, same here." He hugs me. When he lets me go, I lie down on the bed and close my eyes.

"Tired?" I hear Brendan ask.

I nod and end up falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up in the middle of the night to find a hand over my mouth. "Don't you dare make a sound!" someone said.

Shadow? I think. I grab the hand and bite it as hard as I could. He or she pulls their hand back and I grab my glasses off the endtable next to my bed. I see Shadow standing in front of me. I gasp and jump out of the bed.

"You bitch!" he growls.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I ask, as I slowly back up towards Dalton's bed.

"What does it look like?" he says. I growl as I reach Dalton's bed. "The Doctor ordered me to kidnap you, so thats what I'm doing."

Not if I can help it. I start to shake Dalton. He mumbles some and sits up.

When he sees Shadow, he growls and says "You!" He jumps off the bed and tackles Shadow. Shadow dodges and jumps out to the balcony. "Why the hell are you here?" No response. "Answer me or else!"

"Or else what?" Shadow asks. Dalton throws a punch at him. I run and grab my bag and sling it onto my back.

"Tell me now!" Shadow disappears and reappears behind me. He pulls out a knife and holds it to my neck and grabs me.

"Come any closer and she dies." My eyes go wide and I prepare to scream. "Make any sounds, and you die." he adds.

Dalton help me!

Dalton growls then he whispers "I'm sorry."

"Chaos Control." Shadow says. And we were gone.

* * *

><p>Dalton's POV:<p>

Shit! She's gone! My heart's pounding fast in my chest. I run to Brendan's bed and push him off the bed.

"Oww..." he moans as he sits up. He sees me and jumps up. "Dalton! What the hell was that for?"

"Melissa's gone."

He gets a shocked look on his face. "What?"

"Shadow came and took her. I tried my best to stop him, but he threatened to kill her if I got close to her." I fall to my knees and cover my face with my hands. "How could I let him take her?"

"We have to tell the others." I look up and nod. I climb to my feet and we run out of the room.

* * *

><p>Melissa's POV:<p>

We arrive in a metal base.

Eggman's base? I wondered. Shadow puts the knife he had at my neck away. He then roughly grabs my arm and drags me down the hallway. "You'r hurting my arm."

"I don't give a damn." He responds coldly.

"Well I do!" I growl.

"Bitch" he mumbles.

"STOP CALLING ME A BITCH!"

"Make me." I clench my free hand into a fist and pull it back, ready to punch him in the face.

Calm down. Don't hurt him cause he called you a bitch. You've been called worse names. I unclench my hand and put it down.

"Thought so." He drags me along again. We eventually reach a room and go in. I see Eggman sitting in front of a large computer. I gasp and he turns around.

"I've been waiting for you, Melissa." he says.

"How do you know my name?"

"Trust me, I know a lot about you and those two boys you're friends with."

I pull free from Shadow's grip and cross my arms. "How?"

"I also know that you guys have unusual powers."

"I don't see how my powers will help you with anything."

"You have more than that."

"Like?"

"You'll find out... soon. Shadow, take her to her room." Shadow roughly grabs my arm again and drags me out of the room. He takes me to a room, opens the door, and pushes me in, and shuts and locks the door behind me.

"Damn, what a night." I mumble. I look around the room. The room is pretty simple. I see a bed and lie down on it. I don't take mu bag off my back because I'm afraid that someone will come in and steal it. I close my eyes and doze...


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up and look around the room. I yawn and get up off the bed. I close my eyes and think about the dream I had. Normally, I don't remember my dreams, but this time, I do. I had a dream about Dalton. He was telling me something.

* * *

><p>I'm in a foggy area. And I can't see a thing. Suddenly, I see something. I start to run to it. When I get there, I see Dalton, with his hand stretched out to me. I reach out and touch his hand.<p>

"Melissa," he says. "If you can hear me, I just want to let you know that I love you, and miss you, and can't live without you." I get a big smile on my face.

"And I promise that I'll rescue you as soon as possible." My smile gets bigger as he leans in and plants a kiss on my lips. I close my eyes and enjoy it. He pulls back and disappears.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes. Was that a message from Dalton? I wonder. (Me: Yeah, it was. It was part of the other chapter 8 that I threw out) Suddenly, the door opens and Shadow walks in. "What do you want!" I growl.<p>

"The doctor ordered me to bring you to him."

"So."

"So that's what I'm doing." He roughly grabs my arm again. He start to drag me again.

"You're hurting my arm again." He ignores me. I sigh and start to walk faster so I can keep up with him. That's when I notice a warm tingly feeling from his touch.

"You know I'm pretty capable of following you." I mumble.

"I don't trust you enough to let you do that." He answers. I growl. "Why are you so damn feisty?"

"Its just part of my personality." He stops and looks at me.

"Oh, really. I don't believe you."

"Well, I have sort of become a bitch in, like, the past year."

"What do you mean?"

"I ain't telling you." He growls and starts to walk again.

"Whatever." He says.

Why is he so damn hot? We walk through a door into what looked like a giant gym.

"Damn! This is huge!" I mumble.

"This is the doctor's training room."

"Training room? What do I need training for?"

"To test your strength and abilities." I hear someone say. I look up and see Eggman.

"But... I'm not very strong. And I don't have and powers... besides animal talking."

"Well, we are going to test your strength to see how strong you are."

"Okay, so what am I going to have to do?"

"You are going to fight Shadow."

WHAT, NO! I don't want hurt him. I sigh. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

Oh, shit. "But... he'll murder me." I mumble. Shadow gets into a fighting position. I whine and get a sad look in my eyes. Shadow looks at me and sees this. He instantly loosens up a little. Its working! Maybe I don't have to fight.

"Doctor, do we have to fight?"

"For the final time, yes!"

"But look at..."

"Don't let her sad looks intimidate you, Shadow!"

Shadow sighs and gets back into his fighting stance.

Well, looks like I do have to fight after all. I lose the sad look and get into a fighting stance. If anything in my bag breaks, they're paying gor a new one. Shadow lunges at me. I dodge it. He throws a punch at me, and I duck and miss it. I push him at his legs and he falls down. I jump to my feet.

"Bitch..." he mumbles as he climbs to his feet. I clench my hand into a fist and punch him in the face. He stumbles back some but recovers.

Maybe I will win this fight. He growls and lunges at me again. This time, however, he hits me and I land on the ground.

I growl and say "What the fuck!?" He tries to kick me, but I grab his leg and pull him to the ground.

He moans and says "You're a lot stronger than you let on." I smile a little. "But, its time to finish this." He gets up and pulls out a Chaos Emerald. I also get up. I run at him and clench my hand into a fist. "Chaos Control." he mumbles and he disappears. I stop running and look around for him. He reappears behind me and kicks me to the ground. "You have a Chaos Emerald, don't you?"

Oh shit, he sensed it. "No I don't."

"Don't lie to me! Give it to me now!"

"Why don't you make me!" He pulls out a gun and aims at my head. Oh, shit. Bad move.

"Give me the Emerald and I won't blow your brains out." he growls.

Damn it! What do I do?


End file.
